disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete/Gallery
Animation and comics Steamboatwillie2.jpg|Pete scowling at Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie 965473-pete 8 super.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works Pete_Clubhouse.png|Pete in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 200px-965544-p.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie Engarde.jpg|Pete in battle with Mickey Mouse mickey11.jpg|Pete and Mickey Mouse riveter3.jpg|Pete and Donald Duck tv_goof_troop_pete.jpg|Pete and Goofy in Goof Troop. threemusketeers_253.jpg|Pete with Minnie Mouse threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's incarcerated mother threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3966-28638 - Copy.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Char 16522.jpg|Pete in The Prince and the Pauper Pete_in_Mickey_Mouse_Adventures_comic.jpg|Pete in a comic illustration Big_Bad_Pete_and_Animatronic_Donald_yelling.jpg|Pete in the Epic Mickey digicomics Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-1734.jpg|Pete facepalm (apply directly to the forehead) XaHMn.jpg|"Dead men tell no tales!" 965479-pete_12.jpg|Pete as a thug in Mickey Mouse Works Pete troll face.png|Pete and Ortensia Tumblr m4ijzuKmjn1qfrosdo2 1280.png|Minnie giving Pete a high five Pete as Santa.jpg|Pete as Santa Claus in House of Mouse blackpete1.png|Black Pete in The Lone Chipmunks Black Pete Shooting.gif|Black Pete shooting Chip and Dale blackpetedefeat.png|Black Pete's defeat in The Lone Chipmunks 2407.jpg|Bootleg Pete as he first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle. Pete and Alice.jpg|Pete threatening Alice to give him the crossword puzzle. Julius attacking Pete.jpg|Pete getting beat up by Julius. Hungry Hobos.jpg|Pete with Oswald in Hungry Hobos. Bootlegpete.jpg|Pete in the Alice Comedies Pete Chomping on Celary.jpg|Pete with his son, P.J., on Goof Troop Pete overcome by rage.jpg|Pete overcome with rage in Goof Troop (Nightmare on Goof Street) 19910.jpg|Captain Pete swordfighting with Mickey in Shangheid 19906.jpg|Pete holding Mickey and Minnie captive (Shangheid) Pete as Al Muldoon.jpg|Pete as Al Muldoon confronting Goofy (How to Be a Detective) GoofTroopBowling.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg pete2.png|Pete and Goofy pete.jpg|Pete in the Woods pete3.jpg|Pete,Peg and Chainsaw House_of_Mouse_TV_Series-217083071-large.jpg Pete and Zeke.jpg|Pete and his cousin Zeke Mickey and Pete.jpg|Mickey and Pete Boom Da Boom (House of Mouse).jpg|Pete in a tutu mm304.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Horace&Pete.jpg PegLegPete_flag.png|Flag of Peg-Leg Pete in House of Mouse. Pete disfraz Blancanieves.png|Pete dressed up as Snow White in House of Mouse Pete HouseOfMouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse Pete con Bruja.png|Pete with The Witch in House of Mouse Mushupetencrikee.jpg|pete with Mushu & Cri-kee at the House of Mouse Pete's show.jpg Pete's caper.jpg 392px-5C283E615ED7B6544FB204 Large.jpg Mickey and pete.jpg 148407.jpg 148399.jpg MickeysToothache.jpg|A lost photo of Pete as an evil dentist from an unmade cartoon. folge42_02.jpg Michael-Mouser.png|Pete as a grumpy taxi driver in the Mickey Mouse short "Croissant-de-Triomphe''. tumblr_lyop8oQ6e01r3jmn6o1_1280.png What_the.jpg Angry_Captain_Pete.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg|Pete in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2658.jpg Peterewardposter.jpg|Reward poster from Two-Gun Mickey 53012.jpg|Wanted poster from ''Two Gun Goofy Two Gun Mickey 5.jpg Pete in Two-Gun Goofy.jpg|Pistol Pete in ''Two Gun Goofy Pete Family photo01.png Pete Family photo02.png Petepistolchainsaw.jpg SharkeyDance.jpg BWPearlStory.jpg pearl-of-wisdom-pete-scrooge.jpg 456032-vlcsnap_00003.jpg 470055-vlcsnap_00515.jpg 470057-vlcsnap_00536.jpg 470065-vlcsnap_00579.jpg 470072-vlcsnap_00600.jpg 470073-vlcsnap_00604.jpg 470081-vlcsnap_00635.jpg 470085-vlcsnap_00654.jpg 470093-vlcsnap_00686.jpg 470098-vlcsnap_00701.jpg 470100-vlcsnap_00711.jpg 470113-vlcsnap_00747.jpg 470115-vlcsnap_00753.jpg 470116-vlcsnap_00759.jpg 470117-vlcsnap_00761.jpg 470121-vlcsnap_00782.jpg 470122-vlcsnap_00784.jpg 470123-vlcsnap_00787.jpg 470128-vlcsnap_00802.jpg 470131-vlcsnap_00810.jpg 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Pete and Donald Duck in a 1950s car commercial Pete2013.jpg|Pete in the new Mickey Mouse series Petepain.jpg Openpete.jpg Pete-flyingcadelmodelsheet.jpg|Pete's model sheet for The Flying Cadet, a working title for Sky Trooper Tumblr lul0900A421qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Captain Pete01.jpg Captain Pete02.jpg Captain Pete03.jpg Pirate Pete01.jpg Pirate Pete02.jpg Pirate Pete03.jpg Pirate Pete04.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-09-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-02-03.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-02-00.jpg GetahorseCGI.jpg Get A Horse2.jpg FourTales2.png Slightlydinghy.jpg Axedbyaddition.jpg Tumblr mwanl9zXSf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg petesnowwhitesmug.jpg petesnowwhiteangry.jpg petesnowwhitebusted.jpg petesnowwhitehuh.jpg petesnowwhite.jpg|"And who might that be, pray tell?" petesnowwhitemad.jpg petesnowwhiteyikes.jpg petesnowwhiteyipe.jpg petesnowwhiterun.jpg|Pete running away from the Pet Shop Dogs Tumblr luifz3zMq21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mxhdf30fSD1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Daisy embracing herself.jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg Donald and pete napping.jpg Music store donald mess.jpg 1485110 10152081125134927 1711076080 n.jpg PeteMickey2014.jpg GetAHorseUnused.jpg|Unused gag drawing from Get A Horse! 50s pete model sheet.jpg|A model sheet of Pete for TV in the 1950s 1936-demenagement-2.jpg GetAHorseGoodbye.jpg Tumblr n08794Fjrp1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ScreenDown.jpg GAH AWN 930x250.jpg 1953-neighbor-2.jpg 1953-neighbor-3.jpg Tumblr n0srh9gwS31sj5h4oo1 1280.jpg|Model sheet for Get a Horse! 1953-canvas-3.jpg Tumblr n0v3l6FX3j1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pete the Castle Guard.png Goofy disguise.jpg Video games Good Petetronic.jpg|The redeemed Petetronic in Epic Mickey Small Pete.jpg|Small Pete from Epic Mickey PetePan.jpg|Pete Pan in Epic Mickey. PeteInMickeyMousecapade.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mousecapade (American Only) PETE E~1.jpg|Pete in Mickey Saves the Day Basket_790screen003.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Basketball _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Pete.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Skateboarding dsnposter.jpg Gam_n64_mt2.jpg|Pete in Magical Tetris Challenge 111312_FS_WebExtra_WarrenSpectorEpicMickey_15.1.jpg disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-end-credits.jpg|Big Bad Pete with Gremlin Prescott in' 'Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. SW Pete in Mickey Mania.gif|Pete in the "Steamboat Willie" level of ''Mickey Mania Final Pete in Mickey Mania.gif|Pete in the "Prince and the Pauper" level of Mickey Mania Mickey vs Pete MDC.jpg|Mickey vs. Pete in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Pete on MDC.jpg|Pete on the game over screen from Mickey's Dangerous Chase Pete-bossbattle.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.35.22 PM.png|Mickey Mouse Battling Emperor Pete in the Final Boss Level. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.37.37 PM.png|Minnie Mouse Battling Baron Pete In The Great Circus Mystery In The Final Boss Level. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.39.21 PM.png|Minnie Mouse Battling Baron Pete In Dragon Form. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.41.19 PM.png|Donald Duck Battling King Pete In Magical Quest 3 in the Final Boss Level. petelegendofillusiongif.jpg|Mickey vs. Pete in Legend of Illusion petefirstbattledonaldducknomahonoboshi.jpg|Donald Duck Battling Pete In Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi in his first form. petefinalbattledonaldducknomahonoboshi.jpg|Donald Duck Battling Pete In Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi in his second form and final battle. petequackshot.jpg peteasbossinquackshot.jpg|Donald Duck vs. Pete in Quackshot Pete Mickey Boss Mickey's Racing Adventure.png|Pete after being defeated in Mickey's boss level in Mickey's Racing Adventure 1383528119206.png|Pete after being defeated in Minnie's boss level in Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete Looking.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete Looking 2.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete and Pete's Cronies.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pete_KHREC.png|Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Captain_Pete_TR_KHII.png|Steamboat Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete_PL_KHII.png|Lion Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete with the lamp.jpg|Pete holding Jafar's lamp in Kingdom Hearts II. Sprite_Pete.png|Pete's Sprite (Retro KHII) 915410 20050428 screen016 992.jpg|Pete working with Hades I'm_Pete_01_KHII.png Persistent_Pete_01_KHII.png Maleficent_and_Pete's_Heart_01_KHII.png Pete_(Captain_Justice_outfit)_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Justice in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain_Dark_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Dark in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Pete.png|Pete with the Brooms in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs196.jpg|Pete as Captain Justice Trying to win the Million Dream's Award Captain_Dark_KHBBSFM.png|Captain Dark in his vehicle. Disney-town2.jpg|Pete as Captain Dark talking to Terra Pct2031 copy-484459809.jpg|Pete DL_PeteAvatar1.png|Pete's Sprite (Justice BBS) DL_PeteAvatar2.png|Pete's Sprite (Dark BBS) MusketeerPete.png|Captain Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance 471px-Pete (Battle) CotM KH3D.png|King Musketeer Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Pete as Julius.png|Pete as Julius in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. Enter_Captain_Justice_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Justice's entrance Terra_Becomes_a_Racer_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Dark's entrance Ensembles-31-Pete.png DL_Sprite_Pete_KHBBS.png Merchandise Captain Pete Figurine.jpg|Sergeant Pete figurine Conductor Pete Figurine.jpg|Conductor Pete vinylmation Pete Figurine.jpg|Pete pvc from Mickey's Carwash Figure Set Soccer Pete Figurine.jpg|Soccer Pete pvc Pete Pin.jpg|Pete's Disney Cats pin Pirate Pete Pin.jpg|Pirate Pete pin Black Pete USMM WWII mascot.jpg|Pete's U.S. Merchant Marine pin goof-troop-pete1.jpg|Goof Troop Pete Pete as Boba Fett Pin.jpg|Pete as Boba Fett Pin pete kh.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg dl_pats_pete_011007.jpg pete valentines.jpg|Pete on a Valentines Day pin for 2004. YOUROUT.jpg petesmee.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean - Mystery Pin Collection- Mystery Pin - Pete.jpeg peteWDCC.jpg disneypeteWDCC.jpg vinylmation pete.PNG|Pete as Boba Fett Vinylmation Miscellaneous 2300741989 ee7f9edc3a.jpg|Pete's statue in the Team Mickey's store at Donwtown Disney P05-0006.jpg|Artowork of Pete helping the expansion of Disney California Adventure Petes garage.jpg|Pete's Garage at Mickey's Toontown Fair Petes-silly-sideshow.jpeg|Artwork promoting Pete's Silly Slideshow at the Magic Kingdom 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Artwork of the Storybook Circus featuring Pete, Dumbo, Goofy, Casey Junior, and Humphrey the Bear youngpete.jpeg|Pete as a toddler Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-e3599f68.jpg|Promotional art of Pete in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Petewaltdisneyworldonice.jpg|Pete in Walt Disney's World on Ice Petes-Silly-Sideshow.jpg|Pete's Silly Sideshow at Storybook Circus Category:Character galleries